


The Visitor

by Alona



Category: The Divine Cities Series - Robert Jackson Bennett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona
Summary: Mulaghesh has an unexpected guest.





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



The cat – dark, spotted, distinctively kittenish despite its size – is sprawled in a corner of her room. She didn't think Javrat _had_ any indigenous wild cats. Descendant of some exotic pet? Those laws could use some work. 

Mulaghesh sets down her crossbow. The cat – or whatever – scoots over, following a slice of sunlight. 

"Hells, you can't wreck the place any worse. But if you're staying, you're doing the dishes." 

The cat fixes her with a piercing look. 

"And I'm calling you Shara." 

Mostly because the original is sure to hear of it – if she hasn't already. With Shara, who knows?


End file.
